Cambios Favorables
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: A veces hace falta dar el paso para que las cosas cambien. Hace falta perder el miedo. Porque el que ni arriesga no gana. pero tampoco pierde. ¿vale la pena entonces apostar nuestra amistad?. Pésimo summary. Pasen y lean.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.

**/****Cambios Favorables****\** .

.

**Capítulo único**

.

.

Era una mañana verdaderamente fría, la nieve había cubierto por completo las calles y los techos de Konoha. La gente se refugiaba en el calor de sus casas, algunos mullidos en sus camas, otros alrededor de las chimeneas, los que no tenían otra opción más que salir y contrarrestar el frío se aventuraban con gruesos abrigos, gorros y guantes.

Y Sakura, una hermosa kunoichi de pelo particularmente rosa, corto y ojos color jade, era una de ellos, se había levantado temprano, puesto que en el hospital de Konoha había mucho trabajo por estas fechas, desayunó una chocolatada caliente en la soledad de su apartamento y se aventuró, como los otros ninjas y trabajadores, al clima frío y cruel. Salió a la calle con gorro, bufanda. guantes y abrigo rojos, que resaltaba enormemente en el blanco panorama

En el camino encontró a algunos ninjas amigos, entre ellos al extraño de Lee, quien no olvidó declararle, como casi todos los días, su amor. Ella estaba algo cansada de esa situación, todos ya se habían dado cuenta que la joven de 18 años no estaba ni estuvo interesada nunca por él, claro, todos menos Lee, quien se empeñaba en acercarse a ella cada vez que podía.

Pero bueno, pasando estos apenados momentos, la mañana había transcurrido con normalidad. Los pacientes llegaban, uno a uno, casi todos con los mismos síntomas, resfriados, sonora tos, fiebre, la mayoría con gripe. Es que el tiempo había estado en verdad cruel en los últimos días, el invierno había comenzado con todas sus fuerzas, tomando a más de uno desprevenido.

Sakura agradecía poder contar con buena salud. Las exigencias del hospital lo requería, ya que ya varios médicos habían enfermado y reposaban en cama, dejando al hospital y sobre todo a la directora Tsunade en un gran aprieto, por eso la habían llamado para cubrir esos días, a pesar de que Sakura era una ninja y estaba más especializada en el control del chakra, además de que prefería participar en misiones que estar todo el día encerrada en un hospital. Pero al final pensaba, enfermos son enfermos, y si la necesitaban no tenía más que hacer.

La hora del almuerzo al fín había llegado, salió apresuradamente del consultorio, esperando no encontrar a ningun médico o enfermera que solicitara su ayuda, no es que no le gustara ayudar, por el contrario, pero es que algunos "trabajadores" del hospital no les gustaba demasiado trabajar, y acostumbraban dejar en los hombros de los médicos jóvenes e inexpertos todo el labor.

Llegó a la cafetería, no había casi gente, por lo que no tuvo que hacer fila para pedirse un caliente y humeante café. Justo lo que necesitaba. Se sentó en una mesa frente a un enorme ventanal, viendo como los copos de nieve caía lentamente, eso era en verdad, un hermoso panorama.

Revolvió el café despacio, aquel panorama le hacía recordar claramente a su primera misión importante, aquella en el país de la Niebla, fue dificil, algo que verdadermante no esperaban puesto que era una misión de rango B, pero las cosas se tornaron serias cuando se descubrieron los verdaderos propósitos del constructor del puente.

Recordó a sus ex compañeros de equipo –Naruto – murmuró con una sonrisa en la boca, aquel ninja hiperactivo, sí que era un desastre, pero hubo algo que siempre admiró en él, su constancia, sus ideales y su fuerza de voluntad, él siempre hizo lo que creía correcto, siempre actuó de acuerdo a lo que su corazón le dictaba. La pelirosa pensó en cómo le estaría yendo, había partido a una misión hacía unas semanas junto con Sai y Sasuke, - Sasuke-kun- murmuró esta vez, quién diría que el azabache volvería y formaría equipo junto con Naruto, otra vez, su venganza se había consumado, había cumplido su primer propósito, y volvió a Konoha, al principio no fue fácil, la gente lo seguía viendo como un traidor y casi nadie, excepto ella y Naruto confiaban en él.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la pelirosa no fue el hecho de que el vengador haya regresado, a pesar de seguir con ese humor de perros y ciertos instintos asesinos que había adoptado en su travesía, lo que en verdad le sorprendió a la pelirosa fue el descubrir que ya no estaba enamorada de él, si bien lo quería, eso era indudable, pero lo quería de la misma forma que a Naruto, con ese amor que sólo los hermanos pueden tenerse, pero ¿por que? ¿Por qué su amor había desaparecido?

Al comienzo pensó que se debía a que el amor que le tenía cuando niña no era más que eso, un amor de niña. Pero hubo algo más, el amor hacia Sasuke se vió desplazado por el de alguien más, el ninja del que jamás creyó enamorarse, no solo por la gran diferencia de edad, sino también por el hecho de que éste había sido su maestro durante sus años puber, -Kakashi- murmuró esta vez con melancolía, aquel ninja copy, pervertido le había robado el corazón, pero lo peor de todo era que el ni siquiera se había enterado.

Nunca le confesó su amor, primero por que no se creía capaz, no tenía la cara para hacerlo, ¿Qué pensaría el de ella? No, eso era algo impensable, y segundo, porque estaba convencida que él jamás le correspondería, entonces, ¿Para qué le diría? ¿Con qué fin? Prefería pasar de largo esta angustiosa situación y fingir por el resto de su existencia, aunque por dentro la estuviera torturando.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, ya era hora de volver al trabajo, qué rápido había pasado el tiempo.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo, el día comenzaba a caer, y las luces de la aldea comenzaban a encenderse, una vez más, Sakura, sumamente agotada salía del consultorio, se colocó su abrigo, bufanda. gorra y guantes, se despidió de algunas enfermeras con un amable – Hasta mañana – y se dirigió a su hogar, hacía unos años se había independizado por completo, cuando vió que con el dinero que ganaba en las misiones le alcanzaba y sobraba para mantenerse ella misma.

Avanzó por las calles resbaladizas, no había demasiada gente, el viento estaba comenzando a soplar, de su boca salía el vapor de su aliento, se frotó enérgicamente las manos, intentando en vano, darse algo de calor, al frente, una figura bastante conocida se acercaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul marino y una bufanda que ocultaba su cuello y parte de su cara enmascarada.

El corazón de la kunoichi se aceleró, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, al parecer había vuelto de la misión.

- Nas Sakura –dijo el peligris enmascarado deteniéndose frente a ella

- Hola Kakashi-sen...digo Kakashi- no se acostumbraba a la nueva regla que el peliplata le había impuesto, nada de sensei .

- Así está mejor- dijo satisfecho-y ¿cómo has estado?, escuché que te tocó cubrir un puesto en el hospital...-

"¿un puesto?" pensó irónica, allí adentro había cubierto mucho más que un puesto

– Si, ni lo digas –le dijo algo cansada- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

**- **Nada extraordinario, ninjas asesinos con insaciable sed de sangre, objetos valiosos de incalculable valor que recuperar, nuevas técnicas milenarias que copiar, más de lo mismo- dijo bromeando provocando la encantadora sonrisa de la joven .

- Me extraña que no estés leyendo uno de tus libros...-

- Es que aún no ha salido el nuevo número y como ya me sé de memoria los demás...**-** confesó con una mano en la nuca y su ojito feliz.

**- **Tú nunca cambias- rió la pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza estilo animé.

- En fin, llegué y como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar pensé en salir a comer algo, ¿qué dices?-

- ¿Que qué digo de qué?- le preguntó confundida la pelirosa.

- Que si quieres acompañarme. Además, hace tiempo que no hablamos.-

- Ahora estamos hablando-

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Sakura, desde que Sasuke volvió ya no hablamos como antes, ¿Recuerdas? O qué? ¿Acaso piensas cambiarme por ese? –le dijo bromeando haciendo aires de ofendido.

Sakura rió sin muchas ganas esta vez, pensó en la causa del por qué había dejado de estar tan cerca de él, y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, sonrisa que el peliplata captó al instante.

- ¿y? ¿Qué dices?**-** volvió a insistir

**- **De acuerdo–Accedió la pelirosa con cansancio, el solo pensar que debería estar cerca de él la torturaba, temía debelarse ante él y arruinar la pequeña amistad que los unía.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia un puesto de comida en el centro de Konoha, cerca de Ichiraku, se sentaron en la punta del local, resguardados del frío, ambos se quitaron sus bufandas y guantes.

- Y dime, ¿como anda tu vida? - le preguntó cálidamente el peliplata mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

- mmm... mi vida, qué puedo decirte, bueno, en realidad, no hay mucho que decir, mis padres aprovecharon mi partida de la casa y decidieron mudarse al sur, a una cabaña que mi abuelo les había dejado, solíamos ir allí en mi infancia, es un lugar muy bonito...- continuó- pero en cuanto a mí, creo que la rutina ha logrado vencerme.. - dijo pesadamente jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Sabes Sakura? – la pelirosa lo miró – De un tiempo para acá he notado que tus ojos han perdido una especie de brillo, es como si se estuvieran apagando...- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella bajó la vista para volver a jugar con sus dedos.

- Nada ha cambiado –dijo ella simplemente.

- No lo creo, debe haber algo que te haya pasado, tal vez tenga que ver con tus metas, tus sueños o esperanzas, o quizás tenga que ver...con el amor – las órdenes habían llegado y reposaban frente a ellos, humeantes.

- ¿Que, ahora eres psicoanalista? –dijo irónicamente ella con la vista fija en el tazón.

- No Sakura, pero te conozco bien, fui tu maestro...-

-"Gracias por recordármelo Kakashi" –pensó la chica, el hombre continuó

- Soy tu amigo, y me doy cuenta que algo no está bien en tu vida.- él continuaba con la vista en ella, mirando sus reacciones, cosa que a ella le ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Sabía que él era muy buen observador cuando quería y estaba segura de que si ella bajaba la guardia tan solo un segundo, se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que sucedía y todo se arruinaría

- Tal vez no me conoces lo suficiente...-dijo despacio, más para ella que para él, por lo que el ninja a su lado no logró escuchar muy bien.

- ¿Nani?-

- Nada. ¿Sabes? Se me ha quitado el hambre- dijo rápidamente, escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo. Mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y dejaba la plata sobre la mesa- Adios, nos veremos luego-. Cuando el Ninja copy se quiso dar cuenta la muchacha ya había salido del local.

- Sakura...- murmuró mirando hacia el lugar por donde la pelirosa se había ido.

Sus pies avanzaban rápidamente por la acera, provocando pequeños resbalones a causa de la nieve, su corazón latía rápidamente, y de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas que rápidamente se encargaba de secar con sus manos -"demonios"- pensó enojada, enojada con ella misma, por haber salido con él, sabiendo bien cuánto le costaba permanecer cerca, cuanto le costaba contenerse, cuanto le dolía no poder decirle todo lo que sentía, y cuanto dolor traía el que él la conociera tan bien como para percibir su estado de ánimo, sin siquiera pensar que se debía a su causa.

Llegó hasta el edificio de su departamento, no veía las horas de verse resguardada por el calor de sus frazadas, alejada de todo aquello que le causaba dolor, alejarse de cualquier ilusión idiota que le nublara la razón.

Pero al parecer el destino no le tenía preparado el descanso, no aún, ya que allí, en el portal del edificio, estaba aquel hombre que atormentaba sus sueños, y ponía en tela de juicio su cordura.

Ella estaba sorprendida, no creía que lo tuviera allí, frente a ella, con una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo algo rojo con fuerza. Algo que reconoció al instante.

- Kakashi- dijo ocultando nuevamente su rostro, y con ello cualquier tipo de evidencia que hayan podido dejar sus lágrimas. Se acercó a él lentamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

- Sakura –dijo despacio y dulcemente, como temiendo asustarla con sus palabras, vió que ella no levantaba el rostro y puso frente a él lo que le pertenecía –Olvidaste esto-

Sakura tomó tímidamente sus guantes y bufanda rojos.

– Gracias- le dijo simplemente, intentando ocultar el leve temblor de su voz, algo que no dio mucho resultado. Quiso avanzar hacia la puerta del edificio, escaparse lo más rápidamente de él, pero dos manos la tomaron fuertemente por sus hombros.

- Espera- dijo él, para luego voltearla y abrazarla protectoramente.

La pelirosa no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente en shok, y otras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, para luego, y sin poder evitarlo, ocultar su rostro en el pecho del peliplata.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – él estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella, desde un principio había notado que algo no andaba bien, desde poco después de la llegada del Uchiha, desde entonces supuso que el chico no le prestaba atención, que la trataba indiferentemente, como siempre lo había hecho, pero extrañamente, en una ocasión, se dio cuenta que era ella quien no tenía intenciones con él, pero lo que no entendía era por qué, ¿Acaso él la había lastimado?, ¿Ella estaba enojada? No, lo trataba amablemente, pero no como antes, sino más bien como lo hacía con Naruto, con cariño, pero no como si gustara de él.

Inevitablemente la pelirosa dejó escapar un sollozo en el pecho del ninja, algo que rompió el corazón del peliplata, acarició su cabeza con dulzura, no podía verla así, no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir, pero no entendía qué es lo que le pasaba

– Dime por qué estás así – sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar nuevos sollozos de la chica, la amaba, eso era seguro, por eso mismo no soportaba verla en ese estado, tan triste, haría lo imposible por ella, hasta daría su vida por ella, por aquella dulce y fuerte kunoichi que le había robado el corazón con su sonrisa, necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba sentirla cerca, aunque sólo fuera como amigos, aunque tuviera que aparentar a su lado, aunque tuviera que controlarse a cada momento, aunque esto le partiera el corazón, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar lejos de ella, de su aroma de primavera, del intenso brillo de sus ojos.

-No puedo verte así– dejó escapar aferrado a ella, besando aún con la máscara puesta la cabeza de la chica, quien simplemente atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte.

Por un lado lo sentía tan bien, allí, entre sus fuertes brazos, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus caricias, pero por otro lado la torturaba, el saber que no podía estar así con él, porque corría peligro de perder la cordura, de confundir las cosas y terminar haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Le dolía, le dolía el alma quererlo y no poder tenerlo, le dolía el corazón el amarlo y no poder ser correspondida, le dolía la cabeza al pensar que jamás podría estar con él y que siempre viviría en soledad, porque estaba segura que jamás sentiría por nadie lo que por él sentía.

-Sakura mírame- le pidió, ella estaba indecisa, ¿Qué haría si se perdía en su único ojo a la vista? ¿Qué pasaría si no podía contenerse ante esa mirada escrutadora?- Por favor mírame- le rogó, ella levantó la cabeza con timidez, viendo su mirada preocupada.

El peliplata tomó con ambas manos su rostro, secando las lágrimas con la tela de sus guantes. – Dime que pasa – ella miró hacia un costado

–No puedo decírtelo – le respondió tristemente.

- Pero Sakura, sabes que somos amigos, que puedes confiar en mí, no tienes por qué cargar con este peso sola.-

- Por eso mismo...no quiero perder esta amistad, no quiero perderte, y si te lo digo de seguro que eso va a pasar- intentó bajar su cabeza pero las manos de él sobre su rostro se lo impidió

- Eso no es verdad, no importa lo que digas, nosotros siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, lo sabes bien, ¿Qué puede hacerte pensar lo contrario? –él comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

- Tu no entiendes...eso lo dices ahora, pero si te lo digo, todo eso que dices cambiará, nada será igual..-

- Entonces, si todo esto cambia, si por unas pocas palabras tuyas, nuestra amistad desaparece, significará que nunca hubo tal amistad, y eso, déjame decirte, que por lo menos de mi parte, no sucederá jamás.-

Hubo un breve silencio, ella miraba su rostro, seguro, sincero, como siempre, no estaba mintiendo, después de tantos años pudo reconocerlo, pudo divisar en su único ojo visible que hablaba con la verdad.

- Kakashi...yo...- no estaba completamente segura, su corazón latía con rapidez, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no precisamente a causa del frío. El peliplata, viendo su estado de nerviosismo le sonrió y le dijo tomando sus hombros nuevamente con dulzura :

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-

-Hai.... yo Kakashi – intentó otra vez – yo... me he enamorado de ti. –terminó al fin.

Hubo otro silencio. Sakura miraba con atención la reacción del peliplata, quien aún no reaccionaba. Luego de un momento su mirada cambió a una más seria, sus manos dejaron los hombros de la chica, para luego decir seriamente:

-Tenías razón Sakura, ahora todo es diferente-

La pelirosa sentía como su mundo se le venía abajo, unas ganas de llorar afloraron intensamente, pero no frente a él, no lloraría frente a él nunca más, sabía que esto sucedería, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse convencer tan fácilmente? Se maldijo por eso, y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando una mano decidida la tomó por el brazo.

- Por favor, déjame ir –le rogó ella con voz temblorosa, ¿hacía falta que le hiciera pasar por esto?

- Aún no terminé- dijo él – ahora todo es diferente Sakura,- la vió con la cabeza gacha y puso su mano en la barbilla para levantarla- porque yo, Hatake Kakashi, no puedo permitir que esto siga igual – dijo más dulcemente, la pelirosa se asombró por el cambio de tono, pero se asombró aún más cuando lo miró.

Allí estaba, con la cara al descubierto, con ese perfecto rostro y con esa perfecta y seductora sonrisa dedicada especialmente para ella. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años, hubiese esperado esa reacción por parte del peliplata, como mucho un sermón y una palmadita en el hombro, pero nada más, pero esto..esto sí que era inesperado.

Lo vió acercarse lentamente, lo sintió colocar una mano en su mentón atrayéndola más y más a él, y con la otra, abrazarla por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, proporcionándose calor.

Sus labios finos, perfectos como toda su cara, se acercaron a los suyos, sintiendo en el proceso, el tibio calor de su aliento. Se sintió desfallecer, allí estaba, su ex sensei, pervertido ninja copy, la persona que ella más quiso y querría en toda su vida a punto de juntar sus labios con ella. Se sentía en la luna.

Al fin, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno roce, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ambos con los corazones latiendo a mil, ambos con aquella extraña sensación de adrenalina, como si miles de mariposas volaran por sus estómagos, queriendo salir por sus gargantas.

El beso, al comienzo tierno, al comienzo dulce, con uno que otra ligera mordida, fue cambiando, como si ya no fuese necesario sentir el sabor de ellos, ahora ambos compartían un beso apasionado, sus lenguas danzando, jugueteando la una con la otra, en un eterno vaivén, Sakura se aferró a su cuello, uniendo al máximo posible sus cuerpos, encajando a la perfección, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuello del copy ninja, provocando ligeros escalofríos en él. Mientras que él, diestro en el asunto, devoraba su boca con pasión y amor salvaje.

Tanto tiempo reprimiéndose, tanto tiempo controlando sus impulsos, creyendo que esto nunca pasaría, y ahora, como si fuera un sueño del que fuera a despertar, la tenía en sus brazos, correspondiendo a sus besos con la misma intensidad, acariciando su cuello y su cabello con dulzura, quién diría que la vida le daría semejante sorpresa.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se miraron a los ojos fíjamente, y ambos sonrieron.

-Te amo Sakura- le dijo a la aún incrédula pelirosa, para besarla nuevamente con pasión.

-¿Sabes qué Kakashi?- logró luego decir ella entre besos.

-¿mmm? – atinó a pronunciar él mientras se encargaba de saborear su cuello.

-A veces los cambios son buenos – El rió por el comentario.

- Si que lo son- dijo el peliplata para regresar a los ya un poco hinchados labios de la chica

Aquella noche de invierno nevó, nevó como nunca antes, impidiéndoles que a la mañana siguiente los habitantes de Konoha salieran de sus hogares, algo que resultó sumamente satisfactorio, especialmente para dos amantes que yacían desnudos en el cálido resguardo de las mantas, compartiendo la suavidad de sus pieles, los calores de sus besos y la ternura de sus caricias. Todo cambiaría de allí para adelante, ya nada sería como antes, ambos se tenían, ambos se deseaban y ambos se amarían sin control hasta el último aliento.

**FIN**

**N.A**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si si, ya lo sé, algo trillado, sencillo y repetitivo, pero qué se yo, estaba allí, guardado en la máquina hace tiempo y me daba lástima no subirlo antes de eliminarlo. **

**¿Reviews? No me ofendería que dejaran unos cuantos, vamos, no les cuesta nada, solo denle al Go y denme una alegría. Es gratis.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme. **

**-SHYKA-CHAN****-**

**...**


End file.
